Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon
Original= Description It's the battle of the 'mons.....again. TK and Patamon take on Ash and Pikachu! Which of the cute monsters will win? Interlude Wiz: Warriors are in any anime universe, especially if they're cute Boomstick: Ash and Pikachu, the original pokemon duo Wiz:And TK and Patamon, one of the Original digidestined Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle Ash & Pikachu Boomstick: If your a dopey 10 year old kid obsessed with getting your Pokemon licence, then you will be like Ass Ketchup! Wiz: Ash Ketchum, Boomstick whats wrong with you!? Boomstick: EVERYTHING!!! Wiz: Anyway, Ash was excited to get his pokemon licence, but ended up oversleeping. Boomstick: After rushing to Professor Oak's lab, he found out that all of the 3 starting Pokemon were taken. Wiz: Every one, except a Pikachu with a hot temper. Ash: He's perfect! Pikachu: Pika (Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and electrocutes Ash) Professor Oak: It"s also known as the Electric Mouse, it's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality. Ash: You don't say Professor Oak: Shocking, isn't it? Boomstick: enough with the electricity puns already! Wiz: His main attack is the Thunderbolt Boomstick: This attack is 100,000 volts, I ought to kidnap him and make him work as my personal generator. Wiz: Will you stop saying that, or I'll call your ex-wife Boomstick: NO, NOT THE BATTLEAXE!!!! Wiz: Ok, He can also can use Thundershock which temporally immobilizes the opponent Boomstick: He can also use Tail Whip and Iron Tail and I don't know the difference Wiz: He can use quick attack to surprise his foes, electroball for long range attacks, and his most powerful attack, the Volt Tackle Boomstick: The force of this attack is about the force of a mouse-powered nuclear warhead Wiz: But the catch is that Pikachu takes in 33% recoil damage. Boomstick: That's dumb. It's like saying "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow up my arm!" Wiz: But Pikachu is a great fighter, taking down even legendary pokemon! Boomstick: Just goes to show that a lot of power can be in a small package (Pikachu uses thunderbolt on team rocket) Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!!!! Pikachu: Pika! TK & Patamon Wiz: One day in 1995 Takaru (TK) Takashi was at summer camp when a freak blizzard came Boomstick: After a blizzard, a fake Aurora came, shot Tamadochis at the seven kids, and sucked them into a Hellhole. Wiz: The creepy thing is what TK sees... Boomstick: A hotdog shaped, pink thing that can talk! Wiz: Boomstick, you called Koromon a pink blob that can talk. Boomstick: So? Stop cramping my damn style! Wiz: Anyway, Tokomon is a training level digimon that may look cute.. Boomstick: But behind that cute face is a mouth full of SHARK TEETH! (Tokomon goes to attack Kuwagumon, exposing his fangs) Boomstick: GODDAMN!!! He needs to go to a dentist! Wiz: While in training form he is extremely limited in attacks Boomstick: But while fighting the giant red beetle he digivolved to a winged hamster (Patamon's digivololution sequence) Tokomon: Tokomon digivolve to..... PATAMON! Boomstick: Now that's more like it, Patamon is a rookie level digimon that can kick some ass Wiz: His main attack is his Boom Bubble attack Boomstick: This attack is made of..... Wiz what is it made of? Wiz: Air, probrobly Boomstick: He also uses his Wing slap which it's exactly how it sounds, he slaps a dude with his 2 wings Wiz: Another one of his main attacks is the slam attack, which is a--- Boomstick: A JOHN CENA BODY SLAM!!!! (John Cena theme plays) Wiz: HHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: Sorry.... Wiz: The attack is a body slam but it's more like a--- Boomstick: THE MIZ PILEDRIVER!!!! (Miz uses body slam on John Cena) Wiz: BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMSSSSTTTTTIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: Sorry sheesh Wiz: Your ex-wife is calling Boomstick: Frick you Wiz. Wiz: Finally some quiet, anyway, his slam attack is right in the middle of a pile driver and a body slam but you get the basic picture. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I just talked to her and she said "Go to Hell!" Wiz: Good for you Boomstick: Just get on with it! Wiz: Okay, while fighting Devimon, Patamon shielded TK as Devimon grabbed him and Digivolved into Angemon (Patamon's Digievolution sequence) Patamon: Patamon digivolve to..... ANGEMON! Boomstick: Someone better call God because he's missin' an angel! Wiz: (sarcastic) Great joke, Boomstick -_- Boomstick: Thanks Wiz: Angemon is Champion level digimon and one of the many Celestial Digimon. He has 6 wings and when confronting evil won't stop attacking. Boomstick: Does have a death wish?! Wiz: I don't know. Boomstick: His main attack is the Hand of Fate; an attack that can blow the shit out of anybody! Wiz: He can also angel rod, he can spin it aroung to block ranged attacks and use it as a blunt intrument Boomstick: His most powerful attack is the Omni Typhoon, which is a tornado filled with pure light, better get your sunglasses. This also just a little bit of his powerful attacks. Wiz: Remember, Angemon was able to kill an Ultimite digimon by just using Hand of Fate. Boomstick: Give me a minute...(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAA) Wiz: whoa what was that about? Boomstick: I was just thinking about how Patamon and his girlfriend digivolve into angels. Wiz: Wait, who's his--- Boomstick: Gatomon Wiz: Oh, Jesus Christ, BOOMSTICK Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: 2 things: 1) There's no proof.... And 2) Gatomon is Veemon's girlfriend Boomstick: Proove it... Wiz: You do! Boomstick: Okay (Holds up "proof") Wiz: You got that off of Devientart! Boomstick: Which is probrobly why you don't have any proof Wiz: Let's save this conversation for later, we need to get back to the Death Battle Boomstick: Fine Wiz: Anyway, Angemon's attacks are nothing compared to his next step of evilution, Magnangemon! (Angemon's digievelution sequence) Angemon: Angemon digivolve to..... MAGNANGEMON! Boomstick: WHOA! This is one Badass angel! Wiz: Magnangemon is an Ultimate level digimon, he has 8 wings, weilds the mighty sword Excalibur, and is, as Boomstick said, preatty badass. Boomstick: YES! FOR ONCE I'M RIGHT! Wiz: Yes, you are Boomstick: Anyway, he can use 3 attacks 1 of them not being an attack Wiz: His most lethal attack is the Gate of Destiny Boomstick: Which is pretty much like a portal to hell Wiz: Yeah, kinda Boomstick: He can also use Excali-blast which is pretty much a charged up slice in the neck Wiz: He can also use Magna-antidite Boomstick: Although not really an attack it cures hurt comrades of whatever shit they have. Like how Wiz is saying that and I quote "Gatomon is Veemon's girlfriend" Wiz: I said save it! Boomstick: Fine we'll let the folks decide Wiz: Fine, put down in the comments who's right about this Boomstick: Anyway, if TK and Patamon get caught in a sticky situation he can digivolve to Seraphimon Patamon: Patamon warp digivolve to... SERAPHIMON! Wiz: Jeez. Boomstick: This is Seraphimon, the most badass digimon ever!!! Wiz: He is much like Magnangemon exept for a few small changes Boomstick: He is now covered head to toe with chrome digizoid Wiz: Chrome digizoid is stronger than the strongest metal on earth Boomstick: Didn't they make the 1 WTC out of that stuff? Wiz: No, they made that out of steel Boomstick: Anyway, He has many attacks but were focusing are his most used attacks. Wiz take it away Wiz: Gladly! Strike of Seven Stars sends down 7 meteorites that attempt to hit the target, Hollow Knuckle fires a beam of light at the target, and Hollowed Assesien calls down lightning of pure light Boomstick: Very good, old chap Wiz: But there is going to be a matter of time before Patamon gets tired and dedigivolves back to his prior form Boomstick: But no matter what Patamon and TK are formiddible warriors TK: Come on, Angemon Angemon: HAND OF FATE, HHAAIII (The attack hits Devimon, making him desinigrate) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle Patamon is seen walking out in a field with TK right behind him, they look around, observing their surroundings. Meanwhile, Ash is walking around with Pikachu in Pallet Town when a mysterious portal opens up. They walk toward it and get sucked into it. Back in the Digiworld, Patamon hears something a looks up, seeing Pikachu and Ash falling out of the portal. Pikachu lands on Patamon while Ash lands at the other end of the field. TK: Whoa! Patamon you oka-- (He looks at Pikachu) Who's your friend? Ash: (Spots Pikachu with TK) HEY! GET AWAY FROM PIKACHU! (He runs at TK and snaches Pikachu) TK: Whoa he's your Digimon? Ash: What's a Digimon? TK: Well if he's not a Digimon then what is that? Ash: He's a Pokemon TK: whats a pokemon? Ash: (Points at Patamon) The thing that I'm going to capture (He takes out a Pokeball and throws it at Patamon, which hits him and bonces off) Patamon: OW! WHATS THE BIG IDEA!? (He flys to Ash and slaps him) Ash: Ow. That's it. Pikachu get that Bat-pig! Pikachu: Pika! (His cheeks start sparking) TK: Patamon,you done it now! TK: Show him what for! Patamon: BOOM BUBBLE! Pah! (The ball of air roars toward Pikachu, who easily dodges it) Patamon: WING SLAP! (He flies at Pikachu and starts slapping him with his wings) Ash: Come on Pikachu! Quick Attack! (Pikachu breaks the attack, and hits Patamon) Ash: Now then, Electro-ball! (Pikachu launches a ball of electricity and explodes in front of Patamon making him fly backwards) TK: Patamon, don't give up! (Patamon gets up and attacks again) Patamon: SLAM ATTACK! (He launches himself at Pikachu, hitting him and sending Pikachu to the other end of the field) TK: Yeah, thats it! Ash: Pikachu, use agility! (Pikachu speeds towards Patamon knocking him backwards on impact) TK: Patamon, no! (TK's holds out his digivice and Patamon digvolves) Patamon: Patamon digivolve to.... ANGEMON! Ash: Whoa, he evolved *maybe the evolution process caused him to have less energy* (He takes out a pokeball) Angemon: How you like me no-- (Ash throws another Pokeball but bounces off of Angemon) Ash: CRAP! This Pokemon's hard to catch! TK; He's not a Pokemon! Ash: Whatever, Pikachu, thunderbolt! Pikachu: PPIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU!!!!! (Pikachu charges up and launches a thunderbolt) Angemon: HAND OF FATE! HAAIII! (The 2 attacks collide with Thunderbolt getting the upperhand) Angemon: WWWHHHOOOOAAAA!! (Angemon gets electrocuted) TK: ANGEMON! Ash: Guess that rod he's holding attracted the electricity! Angemon: ANGEL STAFF!!! (He uses his staff to try and hit Pikachu) Ash: Is that the best you can do? Pikachu use Electro-ball! Pikachu: PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU!!!! (He launches an Electro-ball attack) Angemon: ANGEL ROD! (He spins his staff and it deflects the attack) Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail! Pikachu: PIKA.....CHU!! (He hits Angemon with his tail and sends him to the ground. He dedigivolves back to Patamon as he hits the ground) TK: PATAMON, ARE YOU OK?! Patamon: Yeah, that electric rat is powerful! TK: Don't lose hope little buddy. (Patamon gets enveloped in another bright light) Ash: WHAT THE?! Patamon: Patamon warp digivolve to.... SERAPHIMON! TK: SERAPHIMON! Ash: (Staring at Seraphimon) HE EVOLVED AGAIN! TK: Seraphimon, go get him! Seraphimon: With pleasure. HOLLOWED KNUCKLE! (He fires a beam of light at Pikachu, who barely dodges it.) Ash: Pikachu, Thundershock! Pikachu: PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUUU!!!! (He fires at Seraphimon, who gets electricuted and paralized) Seraphimon: (Sarcasticly) Can't move (He winks at TK and TK smiles at him) Ash: WE GOT HIM! PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!!! (Pikachu runs at Seraphimon but Seraphimon and grabs Pikachu and thows him) Pikachu: PIIIIKKKAAAA! (He lands in the field) Seraphimon: HOLLOWED ASSENTION! (He lauches lightning at Pikachu who obsorbs the electricity) TK: Wha? Ash: Alright Pikachu lets finish this! VOLT TACKLE! (Pikachu charges up and runs towards Seraphimon who ducks and grabs Pikachu) Ash: WHAT?! Seraphimon: Pphff... really? (He slams Pikachu to the ground making a giant crater in the field. On the ground Pikachu lays on the ground, dazed and confused) Seraphimon: *Time for me to finish this* STRIKE OF SEVEN STARS! (7 meteors come from the sky and over Pikachu, and Pikachu only has time to scream in terror before he is crushed by the 7 boulders with Ash staring in horror)' Ash: PIKACHU, NNOOOO! (He runs beside the giant pile of rocks and TK walks by Ash, who is crying.) TK: Whoa, Patamon! (Patamon flies over to TK and Ash) TK; It's okay Ash: It's my fault, if i hadn't made you battle me then none of this would've happened! TK: Hey, look at that! (Pikachu's egg appears in front of Ash along with a digivice) Ash: Is this-- TK: Yep. Ash: Wow, this place is cool. Gotta go. (He walks back to the mysterious portal that sucked him in) TK: Huh, cool kid. K.O Results Boomstick: Ow, my childhood! Wiz: Pikachu may have been stronger than Patamon and Angemon in attacks, nothing was able to bring down Seraphimon. Boomstick: Magnandemon was dangerous enough Wiz: But Seraphimon was way more dangerous considering the fact that he is covered with chrome digizoid Boomstick: But the ending to that battle, whoa! Wiz: Pikachu was in the digiworld after all, and the theory goes that if something goes into the digiworld they become data. Boomstick: '''Looks like Ash and Pikachu's chances of winning were crushed Wiz: The winner is TK and Patamon Next time '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle..... They almost fought.... (Tai and Agumon appear) They almost battled... (Matt and Gabumon appear) Two will fight... 1 will win Matt & Gabumon vs. Tai & Agumon COMING SOON!!!! |-| Remastered= Description Remastered Version of my 1st fight. Lets see if after 4 years after i have gotten better at making these fights. Interlude Wiz: In anime we are often reminded that heroes can come from anywhere. To the smallest creature to the biggest giant Boomstick: As corny as that sounds, he is right. Ash & Pikachu, the famous duo of Pokèmon Wiz: And TK & Patamon, one of the members of the original digidestined Boomstick: He's Wiz and Im Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle Ash and Pikachu Boomstick: The world of Pokemon is a strange world filled with all sorts of weird monsters and creatures, from a creepy ass walking flytrap, to a cute little fox hybrid Wiz: The human inhabitants of this world, like any other universe, wanted to train and use these monsters and their powers for battle, work, and obviously, pets Boomstick: And one future trainer decided it was his destiny to become the master of all of them, and his name was, Ash Wiz: Ash Ketchum's life was a complete mystery before he was introduced. Raised by his mother, he aspired to be the next Pokemon Master Boomstick: But the day he was suppose to get his starter, his dumb ass slept in and he woke up to find that all 3 were claimed Wiz: Save for one, a Pokemon Professor Oak has been saving, for some reason, a Pikachu Boomstick: Aww, look at that cute little ----''' (Pikachu is seen giving a massive electric shock to Ash) '''Boomstick: Never mind, that things an asshole Wiz: While at first Pikachu refused and outright hurt Ash when he gave orders, after Pikachu defended Ash from a flock of Spearow and Ash saving Pikachu's life, the twos bond quickly grew and has only gotten stronger as time went on Boomstick: There's the Pikachu we know and love. Now fully trusting of Ash, him and Pikachu traveled around the regions. Each one bringing new adventures to both of them. Sounds like every anime plot ever. Wiz: After receiving some much needed help from other trainers, Ash trained Pikachu to be an efficiant fighter Boomstick: Pikachu's signiture move is the Thunderbolt, a powerful electric move so powerful, it can overwhelm other electric types, who would usually absorb all the electricity Wiz: He has also learned the move Thundershock, a varient of Thunderbolt, but with added bonus of a 10% chance of paralyzing the target Boomstick: Other electric moves include Thunder, an upgrade of thundershock that ups the paralysis chance by 30%. Electroball deals more damage the slower an opponent is, Electroweb deals damage and slows the opponent, and my personal favorite, the Volt Tackle Wiz: Volt Tackle is an extremely powerful attack, capable of taking down even Legendary Pokemon. However, this comes at a cost of taking 33% recoil damage Boomstick: Hey, you win some you lose some. Ash was also able to teach Pikachu to use some non-electric moves in case the electric ones dont work out. Pikachu can use Iron Tail, which deals damage and has a 30% chance to lower an enemies defense. Double edge deals massive damage, but like Volt Tackle, he receives 33% recoil Wiz: Quick attack and tackle are just simple moves that inflict damage to the enemy. Agility ups Pikachu's speed, which can be followed up with either of the two attacks i just mentioned, which can have devastating effects Boomstick: And by devastating, we really mean it. With the addition of Sun & Moon, Ash & Pikachu have learned to perform Z-Moves. Think of these as Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet, one move and your enemy is done, this is what the Pokemon's version of this Wiz: BY doing several synchronized poses with Ash, Pikachu can perform a variety of moves Boomstick: With Gigavolt Havoc, Pikachu creates a giant ball of electricity and punches it at his foe. Breakneck Blitz allows him to charge up energy and unleash a very hard tackle. With Corkscrew Crash he spins up creating a giant drill with his tail, striking down on his enemy. And to the most powerful of his Z-Moves, basically a massive upgrade of Thunderbolt, The 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Wiz: This massivly powerful attack can instantly take down any pokemon thats on the receiving end of the attack Boomstick: And for just being a stage 2 pokemon, he is insanely powerful, even when compared to Legandary electric pokemon. His electric abilities are so powerful, they can take down many Pokemon that should have a fucking huge advantage. Brock's Onix and Blaine's Rhydon being perfect examples Wiz: It's these abilities that has helped Ash & Pikachu compete for the top spots of many regional championships, winning 2 championships in the Orange League and the Alola Region Boomstick: And as we said, Pikachu has defeated several legandaries during his journey Wiz: He has a defeated a Regice, a Latios, and a Silvally, who were all captured Pokemon and used in battles. He has also beaten a Mega-Lucario easily Boomstick: And while Ash may be dumb as shit, he is good at finding ways for Pikachu to win many of their battles Wiz: Despite all this power, Ash & Pikachu are not perfect. The Pikachu line is weak to fighting and rock type Pokemon, and they dont have alot of defense, instead focusing mainly on offense Boomstick: And as i just mentioned, Ash is a major dumbass, from not being able to read a several points to not noticing obvious signs that several of his companions had crushes on him. Cmon Ash, at least try Wiz: But Ash and Pikachu are the most powerful duo in Pokemon history, do not underestimate them Ash: PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu: PIKA! CHUUUUU! (he electrocutes Team Rocket and makes them blast off) TK and Patamon Wiz: In the summer of 1995, 7 kids went to camp, unprepared on what was going to happen Boomstick: Somehow, a freak blizzard happened in the middle of fucking August, talk about rapid climate change Wiz: Might not be a good time to bring that up Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Ehm... (Greta Thunburg's dumbass rant is heard in the backround) Boomstick: Oh... climate change hysteria... gotcha Wiz: Anyways, the 7 digidestined came out to find the camp buried in snow, and they were treated to a wonderous sight Boomstick: In a nutshell, they saw an aurora, a "meteor" shower hit, which were actually Giga Pets, a huge tsunami came out of nowhere, and then somehow sucked them into cyberspace Wiz: They all woke up to find themselves in a strange world, filled with extrordinary beings and creatures Boomstick: If "extrordinary" you mean "made up while snorting cocaine" then yeah Wiz: One of these kids would prove to be one of their strongest on the team, that kid is Takeru Takaishi, also known as TK, at least in America (Clips of TK crying and whining about fighting play) Boomstick: Strongest? Really? Wiz: Yes, despite his youth and... crybaby demenor early on, he has went on to become a fearless warrior Boomstick: And when he first landed in the digiworld he met his partner, a creepy pink hotdog thing that is in serious need of a dentist Wiz: That's Tokomon, a digimon created specifically for TK. The two were immediatly fast friends Boomstick: And when all the digidestined finally met up, they were attacked by a Kwagumon, because plot convienences, which led Tokomon to learn how to divivolve (The digivolution sequence is shown) Tokomon: Tokomon digivolve to... (He transforms) Patamon: Patamon! Boomstick: Thats more like it. From pink hotdog to winged hamster, Patamon is a much more capible fighter Wiz: Even though he is able to fly, its not very practical, as he can only fly at one kilometer an hour Boomstick: Well the last thing he would do would run away from a fight. And when he does, he can several airy attacks... uhg, that was bad, even for me. His trademark attack as Patamon is Boom Bubble, which is a blast of air and it a hurt, alot Wiz: With Wing Slap he uses his two wings to slap his enemy, with Body Blow, he throws himself at an enemy to inflict damage Boomstick: Reading through these attacks is kinda weird... they are all air and body based. With Breezer Blaster he spits out clouds that harms the enemy, with Aerosmi--- i mean Aero Slash, he blows out air that shoots out as blades, Spin Kick does as it sounds, and Sparkling Boom Bubble which is just an amped up Boom Bubble... Im getting tired of these air attacks Wiz: Well how about some variety? After Patamon protected TK from the hands of Devimon, he learned to digivolve further, becoming the arch angel digimon, Angemon Boomstick: Holy crap Wiz: Angemon is the champion form of Patamon. It has 6 shining wings and is a being of perfected virtue Boomstick: Sounds like Cetrion from MK 11 Wiz: Nah, Cetrion is more of an embodiment of blind alligence Boomstick: Good point. Being an embodiment of virtue, Angemon is best at fighting evil fuckers, especially with its go-to attack, Hand of Fate Wiz: This attack can be fired from either his fist or can be formed in his hand and thrown like a ball. With Omni Typhoom he creates a divine tornado made from Holy energy, and with Holy Shot, he fires a ball of energy from his staff Boomstick: Hell, if those attacks dont work he can just bet the shit out of someone with his staff Wiz: Now we climb higher in the scale, MagnaAngemon Boomstick: Holy shit this guy looks like a badass Wiz: MagnaAngemon is basically amped up Angemon, alot amped up. It has 8 silver wings and takes on the job of being a law enforcement officer, watching over the other angel digimon Boomstick: He wields the sword Excaliber, no not King Arthur's, on his right fist, and a beam shield on his left fist. He also keeps his staff that he had as Angemon Wiz: MagnaAngemon is well equipped to fight any foe, being able to banish them instantly with his attack, Gate of Destiny Boomstick: He can also attack with his sword, charging itself up for powerful attacks, he can also deflect any attack and redirect it back at his enemy Wiz: And now we go one step higher and his ultimate form, Seraphimon Boomstick: What the hell? Is he made of gold? Wiz: Just his wings, its armor is made of silver Boomstick: Well Seraphimon is the closest being to "The Being of Goodness" so Seraphimon is basically Michael from the biblical stories Wiz: He is not making that up. Seraphimon is the highest of all the angel digimon, and really is the closest to the "Being of Goodness" Boomstick: And if you are on the receiving end of any of his attacks, you are F-U-C-K, FUCKED! Wiz: With Strike of Seven Stars, he brings down 7 orbs of light st an enemy. With Hallowed Knuckle he fires a ball of holy energy at a foe, with Rising Halo, he calls down powerful bolts of lighting made of divine energy Boomstick: And his most powerful attack.... Testiment. Where he takes his soul and makes it explode in a literal Big Bang, basically if an Islamic terrorist was an anime character Wiz: With all this power, TK and Patamon has taken on many of the digiworld's big bads, and some of the good guys too Boomstick: Patamon was able to throw Elecmon with a rope in his mouth, and he overpowered Demidevimon in a fight. As Angemon he easily overpowered Ogremon with his staff and defeated Devimon, though this resulted in his first death. MagnaAngemon destroyed an army of Vilemon and killed Piedmon with Gate of Destiny, who fought and took down two mega leveled digimon at the same time. Thats quiet a resume! Wiz: But theres a catch though. Patamon is weak to the thunder element while his evolved forms is weak to the darkness element, his holy attacks, while powerful, dont do much damage to anyone who isnt evil, and if Patamon and his evolve forms take too much damage, they revert back to a prior form. Boomstick: But Patamon and TK are formiddable opponents, any digi-baddie that stands in their way will have a very bad day TK: You can do it MagnaAngemon! MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny (He forms the gate, as many vilemon and piedmon gets sucked into it) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! (TK and Patamon are seen under a large tree, TK sitting against it writing in a journal, while Patamon lays next to TK, taking a nap) ELSEWHERE (Ash is seen talking to Professor Oak through an intercom's monitor) Ash: We won the Alola League Profeesor Oak! We did it! Professor Oak: Great job Ash, I always knew you wou--- (The intercom's screen shuts off) Ash: Huh? (The screen turns back on and turns into a static screen, Ash's Pokedex starts to make a buzzing sound) Ash: What is going on? Pikachu: Pi? (Ash pulls out his Pokedex, its screen also the same static as the monitor) Ash: Its like my tech is... (he looks at both the monitor and his Pokedex) going haywire... (The static on the screen makes a shape of Ash's Pokedex, Ash puts two and two together and lifts the Pokedex to the screen) Ash: Ok... now what? (The screen brightly lights up) Ash: WHOA! Pikachu: PIKA! (The monitor flashes and in an instant, Ash and Pikachu are gone) BACK IN THE DIGIWORLD (TK continues writing, Patamon wakes up) TK: Morning sleepy Patamon: Hey... (he stretches) how long was i napping? TK: A long time (he smiles, putting his journal down) (They both walk to the field in front of them, as the walk away, they hear yelling) TK: Eh? (TK and Patamon look up to see two figures falling from the sky) TK: What the... (The two fall into the tree, both breaking branches and falling to the ground. The two are revealed to be Ash and Pikachu) Ash: Ohh.... what a ride... Pikachu: Pika.... (he rubs his head) (TK and Patamon quickly rush over) TK: Hey! You two ok? Ash: (he slowly gets up) I think so... where are we? Patamon: Oh, you're in the digiworld Ash: (he quickly looks at Patamon) Whoa! A talking Pokemon?! You must be very rare! (He pulls out a Pokeball) TK: What are you...? Ash: POKEBALL GO! (he throws it, the Pokeball hitting Patamon's head and bouncing off of him) Patamon: Ow! Whats the big idea?! Ash: Hm? That didnt work? Patamon: (he jumps up and slaps Ash across the face) Ash: Ahg! Hey! Pikachu: (his cheeks spark up) Chu! (he lunges at Patamon and tackles him) TK: Hey! Hey! (he grabs Pikachu, pulling him off Patamon) Pikachu: PIKA! CHUUUUU!!! (he uses thunderbolt, shocking TK) TK: AHHGG!!! (he drops Pikachu) Pikachu: (he jumps into Ash's arms) TK: Ow... so you just came here to attack us? Ash: No Pikach: (growls and his cheeks spark) Patamon: (he glares at Pikachu) TK: So what do you suggest we do with these two? Ash: Where I am from, the way we settle disputes is through battle, my Pikachu vs your... Hamster thing Patamon: Hmph TK: But we dont wanna---- Patamon: (he puts a hand over TK's mouth) Fine, the field behind me and TK will be where we will battle Ash: Ok (The 4 walk to the field, both taking each side of the field) TK: Patamon, are you sure? Patamon: Yes TK, that rat hurt you TK: Heheh, alright then. Go gettem Ash: You ready Pikachu? Pikachu: PIKA! (he smiles at Ash) Ash: Alright, lets do it! (The 2 teams stare at each other) FIGHT!!! TK: OK Patamon, go for it! Patamon: Boom Bubble! (he blasts air at Pikachu) PAH! Pikachu: (he dodges the attack) Ash: Pikachu, use tackle! Pikachu: PIKA! (he rushes at Patamon) Patamon: Body Blow! (he launches himself at Pikachu) (The two monsters collide with each other, both bouncing backwards) Ash: Thunderbolt! Pikachu: PIKACCHHHHUUUUUUU!!! (he unleashes Thunderbolt, and it directly hits Patamon) Patamon: AHHGGG!!! (he gets electrocuted) TK: PATAMON! Patamon: Ohh... (he slowly gets up) TK: Ok Patamon, lets take this up a level (he brings out his digivice) (The digivolution sequence starts) Patamon: Patamon digivolve to... (He digivolves) Angemon: Angemon! Ash: (he looks up at digimon) It evolved? TK: Lets go Angemon! Angemon: HAND OF FIGHT! AIIEE!!! (he fires a blast from his fist) Pikachu: PIKA! (he gets hit by the attack, knocking him backwards) Ash: Pikachu! Get up! Pikachu: (he gets up) Ash: Pikachu, use Agility! Pikachu: PIKA! Pika, pika, pika, pika! (he darts around the field, Angemon losing track of him) Angemon: Where did...? Pikachu: Pika! (he jumps up behind Angemon's back) Ash: Iron Tail! Pikachu: (his tail glows silver and he smacks Angemon in the back of the head) Angemon: Ow! (he swings around and swings his staff at Pikachu, hitting him like a baseball player would to a ball, sending Pikachu flying across the field and into Ash) Ash: Oof! (he grabs Pikachu before he can hit the ground) Pikachu: Pika... (he gets out of Ash's grip and lands on the ground) Angemon: Give up while you still can, i dont want to hurt you Ash: Use Electro Ball! Pikachu: Pikachu! (he forms a ball of electricity and launches it at Angemon) Angemon: ANGEL STAFF! (he spins his staff in front of him) (Electro Ball bounces off the staff and rebounds back at Pikachu) Pikachu: Pika... (his own attack hits him, but he sucks up the electricity back into his body) Ash: Pikachu! Use Electro-web! Pikachu: (he creates a web of electricity, using it and striking Angemon, slowing him down) Angemon: Ahg! What? (he moves his arm slowly) Ash: Okay Pikachu, lets take down this angel! USE--- Angemon: OMNI TYPHOON! (Angemon unleashes a tornado of divine light and launches it a Pikachu) Pikachu: (he latches the ground) PIKA!!! (Pikachu loses his grip and gets sucked into the vortex) Pikachu: PIIIKKKAAAACCCHHHUUUU!!! (he gets spun around in the tornado, and he finally gets ejected, hitting Ash and knocking them both to the ground) Ash: Ohh.... you ok buddy? Pikachu: (he nods) Ash: Alright (they both stand back up) Pikachu, use Thundershock! Pikachu: PIKA! CHHHHUUUU! (he unleashes a bolt of lightning, electrocuting Angemon and paralyzing him) Angemon: AHHGG!!! (he tries to move, but to no aval) Ash: Perfect! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle! Pikachu: (he sparks up and starts running, he tackles Angemon, severely damaging him) Angemon: AHHHH!!!! (he dedigivolves back to Patamon, hitting the ground) Pikachu: (he jumps backwards towards Ash) Patamon: Ahhg! TK! TK: PATAMON! (he run towards him) Patamon: (he struggles to get up) TK: Patamon, dont give up! You can do this! I believe in you! Patamon: Thank you.... (he gets up, and he starts glowing) TK: (he backs up) (Another digivolution sequence starts) Patamon: Patamon warp digivolve to... (He transforms into a giant armored angel, with silver armor and 10 golden wings) Seraphimon: SERAPHIMON! Ash: (he looks up at Seraphimon in amazment) Wow! It evolved again! TK: (he smiles) Do it Seraphimon Seraphimon: Hollowed Knuckle! (he fires a beam from his fist, hitting Pikachu square) Pikachu: PIKA! (he gets launched through the air and lands in front of Ash) Ash: Ok Pikachu, it may be time to bring out the big guns Pikachu: (he nods in agreement) (They both get up and start striking poses together while Seraphimon and TK watch confused) TK: What are they... (Pikachu's tail glows, he jumps into the air and starts spinning. Seraphimon looks up, seeing a corkscrew shape coming at him) Ash: CORKSCREW CRASH! Seraphimon: Hm... Pikachu: (he unleashes Corkscrew Crash, striking Seraphimon, who stands there, taking the hit) Ash: Huh? Seraphimon: (he makes a yawning sound) You're boring me (he grabs a hold of Pikachu and sets him down back near Ash) Pikachu: (confused on what just happened) Pika...? Ash: Ok, lets try this again Pikachu: Pikachu (he stands with Ash again) (They strike more poses and Pikachu rushes at Seraphimon) Seraphimon: Hollowed Assension! (he calls down lightning from the sky, which Pikachu just sucks up) What?! Ash: BREAKNECK BLITZ! Pikachu: (he rushes at Seraphimon, ramming him, only to jump backwards and see him still standing) Ash: OH CMON! Pikachu: (he rushes back to Ash and waits for instructions) TK: Is he giving up? Ash: 10,000,000 Volt, ready Pikachu? Pikachu: (nods) (They start striking more poses) Seraphimon: Nope... Pikachu: (he charges up electricity, he jumps into Ash's arms, who throws him up into the air) Ash: 10,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu: PIIIIIKKKKKAAAAA! CCCCHHHHHUUUUU!!! (he unleashes a huge surge of electricity towards Seraphimon) Seraphimon: (he stands there) (The electricity strikes down on Seraphimon, creating a small explosion, throwing dust and dirt into the air) Ash and TK: (they cough and looks up at the column of dirt) Pikachu: (he lands on the ground and starts panting) Chu... (A hand comes from the column of dust and grabs Pikachu) Pikachu: PIKA! (The dust settles and Seraphimon is seen undamaged, and pretty angry) Seraphimon: This has gone on far enough! HIIEE! (he launches Pikachu at the ground, making a giant crater on the field) Ash: PIKACHU! Pikachu: (he lays on the ground, paralyzed and dazed) Chuuuu..... Seraphimon: Im sorry... (he raises his hands in the air) STRIKE OF SEVEN STARS! (Seven orbs of light form and come down over Pikachu) Pikachu: (he looks up) PIIIKKAAA!!! Ash: NO! (The seven orbs crash on top of Pikachu, crushing him, the heat from the orbs incinerating Pikachu too) Ash: (he runs over to the orbs) No... (The orbs dissappear, leaving behind a small tuft of yellow fur) Ash: (he drops to his knees) No... Seraphimon: (he dedigivolves back to Patamon) TK: I think you over did it Patamon... Patamon: Yeah... (The two walk over to Ash, who is shedding tears and crying) Ash: Pikachu... (sniffles) TK: Hey... we're sorry Patamon: I didnt mean to wipe him out like that... Ash: (he sniffles and sighs) Its my fault... dont worry about it... (TK and Patamon look down at the ground) Ash: (he looks at the pile of fur, which seems to be glowing) Hm? TK: (he looks) Ash: (his Pokedex goes off, making noise, and he pulls it out of his pocket) Stupid thing has been acting up all day... TK: (he looks at the Pokedex) (They all watch as his Pokedex slowly morphs into a red and white digivice, similar to the design the original 7 digidestined had in their first adventures in the digiworld) Ash: What just... (he looks back at the glowing fur, which morph into a yellow and black striped egg) TK: (he smiles a bit) Ash: (he looks at the egg and picks it up) Is this... Pikachu? Patamon: Yes Ash: How? Patamon: Anyone who enters the digiworld becomes data, and when creatures die they are reborn as eggs Ash: Huh... (he gets up and holds the egg in his arms and his new digivice in his hand) So um... how do i work this thing, and more importantly, how do i get out of here? TK: I'll explain that on the way to the Gate Ash: Alright TK: (he grabs the journal he left on the ground and walks with Ash to the Gate) KO!!! (TK shows Ash how to work the digivice and Gate as Ash uses it to get home) Results Boomstick: ...what the fuck just happened? Wiz: While Pikachu started out with a veristality and mobility advantage, the power between the two monsters as the battle went on Boomstick: Pikachu may have been able to deal with Patamon and Angemon sure, but it was only a matter of time before MagnaAngemon or Seraphimon came into the picture Wiz: Both of these evolutions could take in his electric attacks and can redirect Pikachu's attack back to him, and both evolutions attacks could instantly kill Pikachu in certain situations Boomstick: Their Holy attacks are only so effective against non-evil opponents. But their deadliest attacks aren't powered by Holy energy. MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny and Excaliblast could easily wipe out the electric mouse Pokemon. ''' Wiz: As for Seraphimon, Pikachu didnt even have a chance. Seraphimon is a demi-god in the Digimon universe, who could take in and dish out powerful attacks that would easily overpower Pikachu, even when Pikachu unleashed his Z-Moves '''Boomstick: Even then, those Z-Moves in comparison to Seraphimon's attacks are complete shit Wiz: His attacks, minus Testiment, were entirely capable of instantly killing Pikachu, SOSS would be the more likely to do so, as Hollowed Assension is powered by Holy Energy and Testiment requires Seraphimon killing itself Boomstick: It also doesnt help Pikachu with the fact that Seraphimon is immune to most attacks that aren't darkness based, so none of his attacks would have done the damage needed to take him down, even the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Wiz: In the end, Pikachu was a formiddable fighter who started strong, but Patamon and his evolved forms immense strength and power that gave him the edge Boomstick: Ash and Pikachu's had their chance to win, until the Hand of Fate intervined Wiz: The winners are TK and Patamon Trivia * This is Hoppingclams343's first Death Battle. * This is also his first battle where the opponents are rivals. * This is his first battle that features a Digimon and Pokemon character. * The battle was suppose to include Misty and Brock with his Vulpix and Kari and Gatomon as cameos but was cut out. The argument was actually going to be a heated debate, but was cut from the final product. * Ash and Pikachu were not the first choice for this battle. It was originally going to be between TK and his brother, Matt. Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016